As Time Goes By
by BlueFreesia
Summary: [WKCharmed] Two young adults trying to find a way to keep their secrets and in the same time to protect each other.
1. Arrival

As Time Goes By

* * *

This story takes place five years after the TV series, Glühen never happend. It's crossed with the changed future of Charmed where Chris is 23 years old.Two young adults trying to find a way to keep their secrets and in the same time to protect each other. I do not own Weiß Kreuz nor Charmed, I only write some stories to improve my English.  
But hopefully there is someone who likes this. Have fun, BlueFreesia

* * *

„Listen to me, I am speaking."  
„**I am speaking in English now."**  
_'This is what I think... but psssst.'_

* * *

01: Arrival

* * *

Slowly he walked through the gates. He knew his passport was perfect but he was still nervous.  
First reason: He was going to see a friend he had not seen for five years.The only thing he needed to do was to get to the exit.  
And here was the second reason: He was still in the airport.As long as he was in this building he was not safe.  
His heart nearly stopped as someone yelled in his direction.„**STOP HIM!**"  
It was the officer.  
_'It would be suspicious if I didn't turn around.'_  
The sentence has just ended in his mind when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
_'Don't panic!'_  
The most innocent and clueless face on earth turned to meet the officer.  
„Nani?"  
To add some more innocence and cluelessness, he tilted his head slightly to the right and stared at the officer with wide eyes.  
„**Ah... Your passport. You ... You forgot your passport."**  
As if to make sure our little boy understood his words, he hold the small book up and pointed at him.  
_'Oh... How could I forget something like this? He surely will never stop laughing if he ever finds out...'_  
Still playing his role, the audience could literally see the light bulb appeared above his head. The light went on with a loud 'BLING'.  
His hands went to his cheeks, head again bended, he squealed:  
„Domo arigato!"  
The whole audience froze in that moment.  
„**Ah..."** was the only thing that the officer brought out when the blonde grabbed his passport and waved goodbye before he was out of everyone's sight.  
_'He would never stop laughing if he...'_  
„Oi chibi!" a lanky blonde man with sunglasses shouted.  
„Onii-chan!" _'Let's finish this comedy.'_  
The small blonde huddled across the street. Both smiled their smiles and got into the car with shaded panes. Settled in the seats they drove off.  
The exaggerated smile disappeared and was replaced by a smaller one. Although it was smaller it was an honest truly meant smile.  
„It has been a while. How did you do, onii-chan?"

TBC...

* * *

So let's see if I have more luck with this one. I know my English is still very bad and I am still looking for a beta-reader to help me improve my writing.  
If you are interested just let me know!

Thanks for reading! BlueFreesia


	2. Small Recap

I'm sorry that the prologue was confusing so I hope this part will help to clear things out. I'm just doing little steps to see if it is OK. Please tell me if you can't understand something or when something doesn't make any sense. I'll try to get things right.  
About Charmed: It's the TV-series about the witches, no anime. I know it's strange to put this together but I liked the character of Chris.  
Thanks for you comment SanoUno! Hope this part is less confusing, BlueFreesia

* * *

02: Recap

* * *

„It has been a while. How did you do, onii-chan?" 

„Stop calling me that! It really has been a while. Damn five years and you haven't change a bit! Can't believe that you still fit to play that young innocent boy abroad, scary. "

„It's just the outer appearance and you know that. Blonde, big blue eyes, 165 cm, a big smile, backpack, wide T-shirt, shorts and last but not least loose socks.  
I change while you tell me what's that important to call me."

„Always focusing on work and still no wrinkles but that's what stunt your growth. Two cm that's ..."

„Yohji!"

„OK. OK. I settled down, openend a small shop and I really enjoy to lead a normal life. But from time to time I help to train the newbies.  
And due to this work I learned about the Halliwells."

„Can't recall that I know this name." Omi commented while changing from his baby blue shorts into black cargo pants.

„I searched through every single database – twice – and still couldn't find any trace."

„So what's the deal?" slightly puzzled he slipped into a black top.

„There are a lot of dead bodies around them and still nothing can connect them with these. Last week there was a lawyer and they had had a big argument.  
The next day he was dead!"

„Yohji, this is America. Do you know how many lawyers die every day? But apart from that, why don't you ask Kritiker for assistance? They would ..."

„They won't help me," his voice lowered to a whisper, „Big T is against everything I started."

„That's the reason you stopped being a field agent." Omi concluded not happy about what he learned much too late. „Why didn't you ..."

„I don't want you to be in the middle of this. You know this is different from the Kritiker we know. I just want to solve this case.  
I know that there is something but I just can't grab it."

The car stopped.

„This looks so familiar ..." Omi stepped out. One hand holding his backpack, the other hand closed the door and his eyes never left the shop.

„The first time I saw it I couldn't believe my eyes. The front looks exactly like our old one. It's a little bit smaller but the sectioning of the rooms are quite the same.  
The neighborhood and the surroundings may be different but it feels like home. I have cleaned your room."

„My room?"

„Yep. Catch!"

Omi caught the keys thrown at him with no problems.

„Let's see if you got lucky hands. I've something to do, don't wait for me." Yohji grinned.

„No ... Yohji, that's my first day and you leave me here, all by myself?"

„Come on Omi, I'm nearly 30 and you won't want me to remain single!"

„Yohji-kun... you never change."

„So, that's an OK – cause you never change, too."

„But at least give me some more details, so that I can start working."

„No, working for you today. Just get in, take a nap and get out. Enjoy yourself! We'll start tomorrow, OK?"

„Whatever..."

„Just two things: Be careful with the locks, you've only one try. And the second thing is: Don't go to the p³. You have to promise me that one thing."

Omi knew that this request was to keep him from working on this case alone. _'He's really worried.'_

„Don't go there. Please."

„OK, I promise."

„Good boy! Anyway, look out in that outfit. You surely look hot in these clothes."

„Yohji – kun!" Omi was as red as a tomato.

„Hahaha... you're still the same! Bye! And remember your promise!"

TBC...

* * *

So, that's it for today. Somehow I think it's to much conversation but I didn't know how to do this in another way.  
Next part will have less direct speech! And I think it's time for the appearance of Chris ;)  
Please comment, BlueFreesia 


	3. Crybaby&SleepingBeauty

It will take a while longer before there is anything to cry about but I promise the time will come that this story fits into the stated genre.  
I'll try to be more descriptive! Thank you for reading and commenting on this story SanoUno!  
Have fun and feel free to review! BlueFreesia

* * *

03: Crybaby&Sleeping Beauty

* * *

„Hahaha... you're still the same! Bye! And remember your promise!" 

„Che... Just stay away!" Omi shouted as he drove off.

Earlier that day, he thought about having a nice lunch with his friend and time to talk. _'But that's Yohji we are talking about!'_  
Absently he jabbed the key in the direction of the lock. To his surprise the door was not locked. The sign on the door showed 'CLOSED'. _'  
Even Yohji won't be that careless.'_ Fingers enclosed the throwing knife as he slowly opened the door trying to keep the noise as low as possible._  
'It's in the middle of the day. How should I explain this?'_ Omi prayed to all gods that there was nobody inside and it was just Yohji who forgot to lock the door.

The shop was clear. Noone was in sight. _'So Yohji just forgot...'_ The noise of shattered glass interrupted his thoughts. _'It's coming from upstairs.'_  
Omi made sure he locked the door before he looked for the stairs, finding his way to the back. _'Good thing it's like home.'_

He successfully made it to the kitchen without being noticed. Sitting in front of the fridge was a boy. Red haired and quite small.  
Omi doubted that he would need his knife on him. _'Let's see what you have found so far.'_ He sneaked up to the boy.

„**No! No! No! Yohji is going to kill me!**"

_'Eh... seems that they know each other.'_ **„Don't worry! I'll kill him first when he comes home."**

The boy jumped to his feet. Although, fright was written all over his face, he took up a stance ready to fight.  
**„Who are you? How did you get in here? What do you want from Yohji?"**

Omi laughed out loud, swung himself calm and senere on a stool. **„Does it really matter who I am? You should be glad that you are still alive.  
You were careless when you came upstairs without locking up the front. And look at you stance!"** Omi pointed at his supporting leg.**  
„No way of surviving. So who are you? And what are you doing here."**

„**I won't say anything! Try whatever you want. I may be weak and only have little experience but I definitely won't tell you about our organization!"**

„**Sure. You just stated that you are involved in an organization and Yohji too. What else do you want to 'NOT' tell me?"** Omi rested his chin on the top of his palm.

„**Oh god! What have I done? I've broken the most important thing in his life and I revealed his identity! Just kill me! I don't deserve to live!"**  
The boy cried and dropped to his knees.

„**Come on drama-queen. Stop this already."** Omi couldn't stand this. The boy cried even harder. „Oh my god! Where are you Yohji?" Omi was desperate.  
The boy abruptly stopped. **„It was Japanese, wasn't it? Then you must be Omi! Nice to meet you! I'm Dave."**

„**Ah... Hi Dave." **This was the beginning of a long, long, very long conversation.

Four hours later ...

„**So let me see if I got this right."** Omi kneaded his forehead. Headaches are pain in the neck and the long talk with Dave was not helpful at all.**  
„Dave. 18. Started your training last year. You got kicked by T and Yohji kept you here from then.  
You go to school and help him in the shop afterwards to pay your rent. Right?" **

„**Yep!"** chirped the redhead. Omi had a feeling that Dave did not know that he was something like a looser.

_'God! Four hours for this little information! I need do get something in my stomach.'_**  
„Dave where can we have something to eat? Since Yohji ist not coming for dinner we can get something outwards."**

**„Yeah! You are really cool Omi! Now I understand why Yohji was so happy when you promised to come! He really misses you. He watches the picture of..." **What started so loud and gleeful trailed off and Dave began to sniffle. **„I broke his most precious memory of you. He will never forgive me." **

Omi felt sorry for the boy. **„Don't worry Dave. He won't know if we fix that before he returns. And I have the same frame in my backpack.  
So he won't notice. Just clear the floor and we can head for dinner, ok?" **

„**Thank you Omi! I'm so glad your here!" **Omi got a big hug. After another hour they got out of the house and headed for dinner.

Omi thought it was stressful to listen to him but it was much harder to keep him quiet about certain things in public.  
Omi understood T's reason to kick him out but he hold another view. There had been other options for someone like Dave._  
'Need to talk to T anyway so why not about this one too.'_

Since Dave slept in on him after they got home and Yohji wasn't there, Omi decided to explore San Francisco's location.

_'Fortunately my bike is going to arrive in a few hours.'_ Omi walked for two hours and tiredness came slowly over him.  
He was heading home when something caught his attention. **„Wyatt ... help."** it was easily to miss but for Omi's trained ears it was loud enough._  
'Seems that I can't go to bed yet.' _

Omi tiptoed around the corner and found a young man lying on the ground bleeding. Noone was in sight.  
Omi calculated weather to call the ambulance or to get him to the shop. _'No mobile. So it's the second option.'_  
Omi got the man ob his back and started to jog home.

After he cleaned the wounds of the sleeping beauty, he watched him a while and brushed some bangs of his brown hair out of his face.  
_'A little bit like Ken-kun.'_ was Omi's last thought before his head fell on the rising and dropping chest of the unknown man.

TBC...

* * *

So that's it for part three! I'm sorry for Dave but I promise he won't stay very long and I'll try to go on with the story a little faster. BlueFreesia 


	4. Oh Happy Day

So this is the new part, I hope that I improved with the descriptions. I thought about what SanoUno suggested but I'm still not sure about it.  
Chris just get the bits that are spoken in English and normally Omi and Yohji are speaking in Japanese, I don't know how to indicate this.  
Until I found a solution please bear with this – I promise I will get a better solution soon! Thanks for commenting! Now have fun reading, BlueFreesia

* * *

04: Oh Happy Day

* * *

_A little bit like Ken.'_ was Omi's last thought before his head fell on the rising and dropping chest of the unknown man. 

It was 5.30 when Omi got up, his inner clock was hard to break. He was a little disorientated and was about to ask why he did not sleep in his bed.  
But then the answer was lying in front of him. He saved this young man from a death through loss of blood and brought him here. _'Why did I do that again?'_  
He asked himself as he felt a sharp stitch in his right shoulder. _'Must wrenched it as I got him.'_ He did not know why he bothered to look after him in the first place.  
He kept watching the smooth features of the man, wondering all the whys. And quickly an hour has passed and he had done nothing but starring.  
He did not even noticed Yohji sneaking into his room.

„He looks a lot like our Kenken." stated the older one, leaning against the frame of the door. Omi only nodded.

„What are you thinking?" he asked after a while to break the silence.

„What are you thinking, Yohji-kun?"

„Don't do that to yourself and to him." he answered after a moment in a lower voice which could not hide the sorrow he felt for the younger one,  
but it was always better to tell the truth.

„Why is it like this? Why did I help him? Why do I ask this question? Why? There are so many whys!" Omi shook his head.  
„I'm confused. And I didn't even know his name!" Omi laughed bitterly.

Yohji stood next to him now and laid a hand on his shoulder to give him a little comfort.  
„Don't take it so hard. You want to go to do your jogging tour? Maybe it helps. I can watch him for you."

Once again Omi shook his head. „No I'm fine. But you can watch him while I prepare breakfast."

„Yeah!" Yohji started to cheer but Omi hushed him immediately.

„Stop doing that! I'm not used to your death glares. And you know I hate it."

„Then stop being so childish. I've spent eight hours with Dave and it has cost me more than 100$!" Wanted to supress and forget that evening he left the room.

Yohji waited until he could not hear the footsteps anymore. **„I know you are awake."**

„**And what else do you know?" **The stranger was still lying on the bed, fingers at the bandaged wound.  
Although it is not nice to answer a question with another question, to Yohji the boy seems sympathetic. _'Maybe it's just the resemblance to Kenken.'_ his mind warned him.  
**„My friend is good at cooking and he will be finished in the next ten minutes. What do you want to do?"**

„**I am going to thank him and then I am going to leave. My family is surely worried about my whereabouts."**  
put himself into a sitting position, but still not facing the playboy.

„**I don't think so. You call your parents, get a proper breakfast and give my little friend a nice sight seeing tour through San Francisco.  
That plan is much better! I'm so good!"**

Now the boy was starring at him like he would do on a madman. Yohji's expression did not leave any place for nos nor buts. **„May I at least use your restroom?"**

„**Of course sweetie! First door on the left side."**

Yohji grinned from ear to ear as the boy talked back.**  
„My name is Chris NOT sweetie! And what's your name? And what's the name of that boy I should babysit for you?"**

**'Was it that bad. Or...'** Chris turned around to see the reason of the sudden change in the older man's face.  
He felt a twitch in his heart and was instantly regretting what he said as he saw the blonde boy at the door.

Although his face seemed neutral the blue eyes showed the sadness he felt inside.

**'Oh happy day...'**

TBC...

* * *

That's not the nicest encounter but wait until breakfast with Dave ;)  
BlueFreesia 


	5. First Name First

Having the flu and school was very hard this week. And the announced test in English is not helping.  
Anyway here is the new chapter! In this chapter Yohji won't have any talks with Omi in Japanese, so there is nothing in bold written even it is spoken in English.  
Have fun! BlueFreesia

* * *

05: First Name First

* * *

'Oh happy day...' 

Chris tried to find something, anything to ease the tension he caused. Omi could see what the young man was trying and decided to help him. He stepped in front of Chris  
„I'm Tsukiyono Omi. Nice to meet you." Instead of the bow he stretched out his hand in the western style and smiled on of his famous smiles.  
A little bit taken aback of the 180 degree turn in the boy's mood he stretched his hand and mumbled a 'Yeah. Nice to meet you'. „How about a nice breakfast and a little talk?"

„Yeah! Omi's breakfasts are the best!" Yohji dragged the boys to the kitchen. On their way he kicked one of the doors and 'called' Dave to come too.

Yohji's behavior at the table lit up the mood. He was like a six year old on his birthday: eyes shining, half giggling and half slobbering over the dishes he missed so much.  
While Yohji started to fill his plate and stomach in the same time, Omi did the host.

„Just ignore him. It must be a while since he had some japanese breakfast. What would you like to drink? Tea, coffee, juice?"

„Coffee please."

Omi poured him and himself some coffee and sat across from him. „I didn't get your name so..." Omi started.

„Chris. My name is Chris..."

„WOW! Did you do that Omi? Is that the expired beans dish? I never understood what I did wrong about this dish... Is that miso soup?  
I never got Yohji to taste my selfmade one after he tried that my dried fish dish..."

„I know a nice little shop with..."

„Let's go!"

* * *

They sat down at a table in the corner. „It's nice here. I like the furniture." 

„It's a nice place to calm down..."

„Chris!"

„... if you are not the owner's son. I'll be right back."

As soon as the door was closed after Chris stepped into the kitchen the brown haired she froze the whole kitchen.

„Where have you been? Why didn't you call? I was worried! Wyatt said he you called him but then he lost you! What happened? Where have you been?  
Wyatt said there were blood. Are you hurt? Where are you hurt?" She started to look for injuries. Piper, Chris' mum, was frantic.  
She was frantic whenever it was about her family and when it was about her family she was hard to stop.

„Mum," he tried to get her attention „Mum! Listen to me." When that didn't work he grabbed her hands and shook her.  
„Mum, I'm fine. I'll tell you what happened when you stop that and start to listen."

He told her about the encounter with the demon, that he passed out and before he knew he was with that boy outside.  
„And you know he has really weird friends. So we came here for breakfast. I'm really hungry. Can you make us some of your delicious pancakes mum, please?"  
Piper was not satisfied with her son's explanation nor with the careless action the night before but she would talk to him when they were back in the manor.  
„OK. But we will talk about yesterday. Now get in position." With a hand motion she unfroze the room. „Don't do that again! Now don't let you friend wait."

„Hey Tsukiyono, I ordered something for you, I hope that's OK."

„Uhm, yes... thank you... Should I tell him that my first name is not Tsukiyono?"

„Of course you should!"

„What?" Omi was confused. He didn't recognize that he said it aloud.

„You should tell me that your first name is not Tsukiyono. I think we should be on first name terms since since you saved my life. I didn't even thanked you for that."

„You don't need to thank me for that! That goes without saying!"

„Anyway, thank you Omi. It's Omi, right?"

„Yes, that's right."

„So, you're new here?"

„I came to visit my friend, Yohji. That's the tall one."

„Who stuffed everything in his mouth while grinning like a child?"

„Yes, that's Yohji."

They talked a lot about Omi's friend. Omi tried to stay honest about his friend and himself, but there were things that he could not answer truthfully.  
Piper interrupted their conversation:

„So here are your pancakes! I hope you like pancakes. I'm Piper. Piper Halliwell, nice to meet you!"

_'Halliwell? Yohji said something about them being suspicious, so I need to be careful. Let's see what I can find out.'_  
„Nice to meet you. I'm Tsukiyono Omi."

„Tsukiyono its a nice name. Is it Japanese?"

„Yes mum, and Tsukiyono is his surname. Omi you should tell your first name... well, first."

TBC...

* * *

Hope you had some fun with this. Drop a comment and let me know what you think about it and wish me luck for next week on Wednesday! BlueFreesia 


	6. Big T

Hi everyone, I'm back ;)  
Sorrys that it took so long - but I promise next update will be in the next two weeks.  
And now have fun with this one!  
If anyone is actually interested I got a C in English!

* * *

06: Big T

* * *

It had been just two weeks since Omi's arrival and he could NOT picture it any worse. Yohji had been shot twice in the same shoulder.  
He was brought into one of Kritiker's hospitals and that meant he was far away from Dave.  
And in the same time it meant that there has to be someone to look after Dave and who was the lucky one? 

„Omi? Are you still sleeping? It's already six o'clock! Are you going to make us some japanese breakfast?" Omi groaned, but just in his mind._  
'Ignore him. Just ignore him.' _Omi was a very patient and easy-going one, but even him was near the edge.  
Just as he wanted to turn around and try to ignore Dave, he heard their bell ring._  
'Who could that be? Yohji is still in hospital and the girls don't actually know how to use our bell.'_ Curiosity killed the cat.  
And that was how Omi brought himself in this.

„No! You can't throw me out! This is Yohji's place and only he is to decide in this." There seemed to be an argument.  
And even it was Dave, he sounded pissed. „Actually, I can and to be precise: I already have decided.  
You will be out of this tomorrow, eight, sharp. Otherwise the team will kick your sorry ass."  
Omi didn't recognize the voice, and he always made sure he knew the higher ones,  
so the conclusion was: throw out this bad bad boy that blew up his cover.

„Good morning Dave! Care to tell me who this one is? And what he is actually doing here in our home?"  
Omi's voice sounded neutral but his smirk was giving him away. And this is actually what Dave caught.  
Full of confidence he told Omi what Thomas wanted.

„Oh, and I didn't recognize you. I'm so sorry Big T."

„And who are you boy? I don't think that you are allowed to be here." the other man barked.  
Omi took his time and let the answer aside. He slowly circled around the man eyeing him head to toe._  
'Just a big nothing of muscle. Didn't even recognize that I used his Codename. What a shame.  
Even a starter recon would know that. How are you going to react dear Thomas.'_  
Omi mused, now standing right in front of the other man again.

First they were just starring but after about 30 seconds Omi smiled an evil smile, only inwardly of course.  
_'Very wrong decision, you lost.'_  
Omi was prepared the other man's attack but Big T just counted on his mass and the surprise effect and both didn't work.  
The result of this very short battle was Omi standing over Big T, holding him down with his right foot on the other man's throat.  
„WHO ARE YOU?" demanded Big T.

„For you I will be Persia, the head of Kritiker. And as far as I know, this area is owned by Balinese.  
He never mentioned to me that he want us out nor you are in charge of anything.  
Please leave this place. As soon as I talked to Balinese I'll look for a little talk with you.  
Can you manage that around three o'clock in the headquarters?"  
Although Omi formulated it as a question, it was clear that he wanted it that way – only accepted this way.  
Even Thomas wasn't that dumb to miss it. He just nodded and after Omi removed his foot, he left.

The door was barely closed than Dave started to be his childish annoying self again.  
„Omi! I love you SO much! You are my hero! I owe you my life! How can I ever make it up to you?"  
He wanted to hug Omi but there was nothing but air. „Omi?"

Omi changed into some unfaded black jeans and a crimson red shirt above his tight black sleeveless top.  
He just tied his shoes and was about to leave when Dave stormed into his room. „  
No Dave, not now. It's past 12 now and you know that the meeting with T is at three o'clock sharp."  
Omi didn't even look at Dave and went for the door. But somehow his conscience hit him before he left the front door.  
„Dave! Get yourself a nice brunch and I promise that I'll cook you a big dinner. And please close my door."  
Omi waited until he heard the first squeal of glee and left the house, locked the door twice.

Rushing to the back of their house to get his bike he was surprised by Chris.  
„Whoa, don't startle me like that!" _'  
Are my senses that bad now? It's the second time he just appeared out of nowhere.'_  
„Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you like that. Where are you heading? You seem to be in stress."  
He hoped to spend some time with Omi. But the other boy seemed to be in a rush.  
„Just a little bit. I need to talk with Yohji. And after that I have a job interview."

„Okay, seems quite stressful." The brown haired man thought for a moment.  
„What about dinner at my house after that? You can bring Dave along, so you won't have to cook for him.  
And after we brought him home, we can head for a nice film or whatever that is relaxing."

Omi hugged him tightly. „I love you Chris! I'll call you after the interview, OK?"  
This time Omi didn't wait for the response and headed straight to his bike.

„It's just a self-interested offer." Chris smiled to himself. He was waiting for a good chance and maybe tonight is the right time.

Omi only stopped by at Yohji's room to let him know what he was going to do.  
And of course Yohji tried to convince him to leave Big T be. Now they where in a middle of a fight – in the hospital.  
The young and unexperienced Sue was the unfortunate one to see them.  
„Mr. Kudo! Mr. Tsukiyono, please stop this! Head nurse Berta won't be..."

„What is this Sue!" The loud voice stopped the two men and Sue was nearly crying.  
She mumbled a lot of excuses which was hitting the men like a wave of guilt.  
Omi was the first to react. „Miss Sue, you are not responsible for this. I hope you can forgive me for this improper behavior.  
I promise it will never happen again." And Yohji added his apologies and offered her a date for compensation.  
For which he earned three set of glares. „That was a joke! Don't be like that! You know me, right?"  
„Yes, Yohji. We know you." And this was Omi's chance to get out. „  
And you know me. I can be as stubborn and persistent as you and even more. I won't come before tomorrow afternoon. Bye!"

Thomas was sitting in his office. He was nervous. It irritated him.  
Though he got used to Kritiker's check ups he never lost his fear of the headquarters, the real headquarters, agents.  
And now he had to face the boss of what he feared. _'Damn Balinese! Definitely this visit goes on his account!'_  
Thomas didn't like all this. _'Why is he here? I didn't do anything that would leave me as a suspect... did I?'_  
As far as he was informed Bombay never claimed to be Persia. Everything was handled by Manx, assistant of the former Persia.  
So there was definitely something that he didn't like coming towards him. He needed to get ready for this._  
'I won't underestimate you this time.'_ The soft click of his gun told him that it was ready for use.

TBC...

* * *

So that's Big T. Anyone who doesn't like Dave? And who doesn't like Thomas?  
Just read the next chapter and you will be satisfied ;) 


	7. Runaway

I had planned it differently from this but I got stuck while writing the planned one and now this chapter is structured like a songfic.  
(Disclaimer: I don't own this song!)  
Please give me a little comment and tell me what you think about it!

* * *

07: Runaway

* * *

Serveral things were running through his mind, occupied his brain which actually should be focusing on the streets.  
_'Yohji never argued with me about organization stuff. Why should he anyways?  
And what did he meant by Thomas is not easy to get? Big muscle no brain...'_  
Another car honked as he barley passed two cars, crossing the streets, ignoring the red traffic light.  
_'Just turned red, why are they so picky!'_ It was so unlike his former self.  
The Omi five years before would never run through the traffic nor would he brake the speed limits, during daylight of course.  
Another thing was, that he never liked to be bossy and now he couldn't wait to kick T's ass. 

'_What the hell is he thinking!'_ Yohji was about to yell but he kept his frustration to himself.  
No way he would risked being the head nurse's target for today. He lernt it the hard way._  
'But no way I let him run into this. Manx is going to kill me.'_ He fished in his nightstand for his cell.

Everything was a rush then, just like an overloaded action film.  
And like these films you wouldn't remember the storyline, only the maxima.  
The clouds were wandering and Omi stood unmoving on this deserted place,  
starring at this surreal scene in his inner eyes, waiting for someone to wake him from this nightmare.

**Graffiti decorations  
Under a sky of dust**

He went into the office. T was waiting for him. The superior face he had should have warned him.  
But he could not tell then. But it didn't take him too long to find out that there was something wrong.

**A constant wave of tension  
On top of broken trust**

The breeze played with the trees and their leafs.  
„Omi..."  
Spinning around he found the area still deserted.  
_'I was wrong, again.'_

**The lessons that you taught me  
I learn were never true**

He told him to leave T alone. He told him that everything was fine here.  
„There is absolutely nothing that you have to worry about." And he couldn't leave it.

**Now I find myself in question**

'I was able to see this fake of an agent – but how could I miss that threat behind it!'

**They point the finger at me again**

„He did it again."  
„This boy?"

**Guilty by association**

„It's his third team right?"  
„Wasn't Weiß concept to save the innocent ones?"

**You point the finger at me again**

„Why couldn't you leave it?"

**I wanna run away  
Never say goodbye**

The way to the hospital was blocked through the high amount of fire trucks and police cars.  
_'Yohji-kun!'_ He knew T told the truth. But there was this fine line between knowing and accepting.

**I wanna know the truth  
Instead of wondering why**

„Why?... What happened? Why you Yohji-kun?"

**I wanna know the answers  
No more lies**

_'Was it because of me? Because I didn't want to be responsible? Because I'm a Takatori? What is it?'_

**I wanna shut the door  
And open up my mind**

„Bombay?"  
„Leave me alone! I'm here to mourn and I will not leave until I'm done."  
His was was ragged, tears swelled up and he didn't want anyone around to see this.  
Not even Manx.  
„I know the pain you feel right now. But trust me; although, winter is near and there are no sunflowers anymore, the withe heather will stay."

**Paper bags and angry voices  
Under a sky of dust**

„Where is he?"  
„You were send to get him here?"

**Another wave of tension  
Has more than filled me up**

„Everyone in that team seems to be a failure. We should vote for a new head."  
„Yes. I'm not in this as long as this kid is leading our organization."

**All my talk of taking action  
These words were never true**

He heard every single word. He could feel the hate and smelled the misttrust.  
But he wouldn't let this get to him. He needed to clear this situation. The code was set and he was ready to get in.

**Now I find myself in question**

„He is no longer part of our group."  
'_What?...Manx?...'_

**They point the finger at me again**

„I doubt that Takatori to leave us so easily!"

**Guilty by association**

„Due to him we lost a total of three lethal groups, a dozen of important agents and two leader positions. I think we..."

**You point the finger at me again**

„And Persia. You forgot the head of Kritiker."  
'Manx...'  
„He is no longer a part of this organization."

**I wanna run away  
Never say goodbye**

'Why didn't you tell me before that I was responsible for his death? I would have understood.'

**I wanna know the truth  
Instead of wondering why**

„I have enough of this babysitting. He turned out to be an excellent hacker but hackers are replaceable."

**I wanna know the answers  
No more lies**

„ I promised Persia to show him his job and I think I have full filled this."

**I wanna shut the door  
And open up my mind**

His grip on the doorknob fastened. 'I need to get out of here.'

**I'm gonna run away and never say goodbye  
gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away  
I'm gonna run away and never wonder why  
gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away  
I'm gonna run away and open up my mind  
gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna  
run away gonna run away gonna run away**

„We have to many black lilies here."  
'This sounds familiar...'  
„Sunflowers would fit this room better – But it's up to you."

**I wanna run away  
Never say goodbye**

'What are you doing Manx?'

**I wanna know the truth  
Instead of wondering why**

„I can keep my word and I'm close with the workflows. "

**I wanna know the answers  
No more lies**

„You want to take over his place?"  
„Yes. And if you trust me with the work you can entrust me with the flower arrangements too."

**I wanna shut the door  
And open up my mind**

'I know my job now. I will run...'

**I wanna run away  
and open up my mind  
I wanna run away  
and open up my mind  
I wanna run away  
and open up my mind  
I wanna run away  
and open up my mind **

'... but I'm staying close enough.'

TBC...

* * *

If you really read it until here, why not spend another minute to write a comment?  
BlueFreesia 


	8. One Step Forward

* * *

08: One Step Forward

* * *

„Omi!" Chris said a little bit louder and pulled at the blonde man's shoulder.  
„Chris? What..." Confusion was displayed in his eyes.  
„Are you OK? I've been trying to get your attention for nearly five minutes."  
„Oh, sorry. I didn't know."  
Omi seemed off and Chris realized he wouldn't get out of it in the next time.  
_'How so anyway? His friend, close as family, died and he is just here for a visit.'_  
Chris found out, that it was better to keep an close eye to his new friend.  
And how can you keep an eye on someone better than in your house?  
The idea was perfect. Except the part of telling his family.  
But he would deal with it. _'No way I let him stay in an hotel all by himself.'_

Omi was sitting in the living room of the fancy manor while everyone else gathered in the kitchen.  
„What are you thinking?" Paige asked in the voice she usually used to talk to her naughty kids in magic school. _'  
Good thing that Wyatt casted that soundproof spell._' „I just wanted to help a friend."  
„Chris, it's very nice and noble of you. But you know he can't stay. What if he finds out?  
And you know... about ... the other thing... just be careful, ok? I don't think he is ready to deal with it now."  
Phoebe the empath could tell what Chris was planning.  
Piper opened her mouth to say something but her husband stopped her.  
„I don't think we want to know what's in your mind young man.  
We should concentrate on this problem because, whatever the other thing is it is out of our duty."  
Chris looked at Leo thankfully. „Chris is right at the point that we can't throw him out. He has noone."  
He could tell that his father didn't like his idea, like the rest of his family, but he was reasonable.  
„What about the room in p3? It's a little bit cramped but I'm sure it will do for a while."  
Everyone was satisfied, although Chris wished that they could let Omi stay in the manor.

While Chris, Leo and Piper went to the living room, Paige orbed back to magic school.  
Wyatt and Phoebe stayed in the kitchen.  
„Don't forget to remove the spell."  
„Don't try to ignore my questions."  
Phoebe didn't like the way of of this. „You know I don't think it's right to tell you."  
„Tell me what?" he snorted. „Tell me that he fell in love with with that boy? Come on it's written all over his face!"  
Phoebe was a little bit surprised. One the one hand because her nephew knew and on the other hand because of his attitude.  
Wyatt was never sarcastic – at least while he was talking with her. And the feelings Wyatt was sending irritated her.  
„You don't like him, right?"  
„Yepp."  
„And why?" As far as she could remember there were only a few Wyatt didn't like of Chris' friends and they always turned out to be bad guys.  
„He smells."  
„OK... wait... he smells? What lousy excuse is that!"  
Phoebe thought that her little nephew was fooling her around but his face told her otherwise. „What smell is it?"  
„Blood." Wyatt watched his aunt carefully.  
He could tell her mind was running through every single possibility wich were possible to explain what he smelled.  
After a while of silence Wyatt spoke again.  
„I don't know why he smells like this, but whatever caused this, he is still seems to be an innocent.  
That's the scary thing about it that makes me twitchy. And since you can't feel anything we will see what comes out.  
You'll keep a link with him right?"  
„Of course. But you'll update on me if you find anything." She smirked. She knew about Wyatt's bad habits sniffing in other's private life.

Chris stormed into the kitchen, five potions in hand ready to use.  
Surprised that nothing was damaged and no fight was displayed, he stuffed the vials back into his pocket.  
„Wy! Why didn't you remove the spell? I have been calling for nearly a minute!"  
„Ops. Sorry little brother but I must have forgot. I didn't know that my spell was that powerful. I really didn't hear your call."  
Chris snorted. His brother was letting his ego go again. „Then I suggest you be more careful with your spells next time."  
„Got it, little bro. But another thing: Why have you been calling me?"  
„Oh yes! I wanted to ask for some help."

Piper was clearing the last shelf when Chris and Omi arrived. „Hi mum!" „Hello Mrs. Halliwell!"  
„Hi!" Piper was still not used to Omi's formality but she didn't want to force him.  
„What do you think Omi? I know it's a little bit cramped but..."  
„No. I'm so sorry to have to bother you and your family. I'm very thankful for this. Please it is more than I everything I can ask for."  
„Hey Chris! Care to give us a hand in this?" Wyatt yelled from the entrance. Chris jogged to his brother and father.  
They were carrying in a sofa bed. „Omi, please, if there is anything you need: don't hesitate to ask."  
Their eyes meet and Omi saw that her words were sincere. Then she put an arm around his shoulder and they moved to meet the others.  
„Three men but can't handle one sofa bed without help." Piper said as she started to help.  
„Let me help them." Omi said with a small smile. Piper nodded and wondered what was wrong about his face.  
But she hadn't have the time to stay in her thoughts. Just when Omi reached the three Wyatt slipped.  
„Wy!" Before Piper could move her hands Omi had reacted.  
One arm around the other man's waist to secure him not to fall, the other hand, supported by his back, kept that sofa in place.  
„Everything is under control." Piper watched the young face. _'It changes...'_  
But like every mother Piper focused on her son first. „Wyatt are you OK?"  
Although, Wyatt was 25 years old, the twice blessed and the most powerful good being on earth one can think of,  
she was always scared that something could happen to her little peanut.  
„I'm OK mum!" Then he turned to Omi. „Fast reaction you have. Thank you."  
„No problem. I'm glad that I could help. In the end I'm the cause of this mess. I have to thank you."  
Wyatt couldn't help but the smell and the innocence in his eyes didn't go together well, they were contradicting and confusing.  
_'Need to talk to Chris about this – later.'_

After four hours of work Piper was finally satisfied.  
„Oh! I nearly forgot! Wyatt found something on his way and we asked one of Phoebe's college to help. I hope you like it."  
She took out a frame and handed it to Omi, face down so he couldn't see the pictures it held.  
Tears were streaming down his face as he saw the two photographies.

TBC...

* * *

So that's it for now! Hope you liked it. Next chapter is going to be a clash of flashbacks and hopefully there is someone left to read it.  
Mizuki hikari – Thanks for reading and commenting. I wanted to send you this beforehand, but I didn't have your e-mail adress. If you still want to help just let me know ;) 


	9. Two Steps Back

Okay, this one will reveal a little of Omi's time before America. Have fun and leave a review if you like this.

* * *

09: Two Steps Back

* * *

The tears came and Omi could do nothing about it. It hurt. It hurt so much to look in these faces.  
He didn't know Dave that good to call him a friend but Dave said they were friends from the first moment – after the incident in the kitchen. 

„_It was Japanese, wasn't it? Then you must be Omi! Nice to meet you! I'm Dave."_  
Dave's voice was loud and shrill that ones eardrums hurt.  
He could remember the change of mood shown in his face and in all his body language.

„_Omi please don't leave us ever, OK?"_  
Innocent like he was – once. Bright eyes full of hope and never giving up.

„_Omi! Are you sure you don't want me to help?"_ He was like someone he knew very good.  
Always wanted to help in the kitchen but whatever he touched is going to be burnt or worse.

„_Omi! Please just leave it!"_  
Involved in something he should never have come in contact with.

The blonde felt miserable. The darkness enclosed him and there was nothing but him, the emerald eyes and the endless black.  
Yohji was the last one. He wouldn't have ever believed if someone told him.

„_Oi chibi! What are you doing here? This is no place for girls."_  
He seemed to be interested in women only, but that wasn't true. He cared for everyone.  
He didn't want anyone to get hurt. Especially no feminine because they are often not strong enough to defend themselves.

„_Man, what a bunch of loosers are we?"_  
He was the one who loved the deepest. Although, it didn't look like it, he has only one woman in his heart.

„_I beg you Omi. Just forget about it."_  
He tried to save him from this and only because he cared so much. 'He shouldn't be dead, they all shouldn't be...'

The next image flooded his mind was the image of Aya – or more correctly Ran.  
But anyway it the name didn't matter to him. He wanted to see you as he wanted the others to see him.

He never spoke until it was necessary. If you could read his eyes you would notice what he was saying.  
The first time he ever saw Aya, he saw pain, mistrust and determination.

His eyes softened while they were a team.  
On every one of these endless repeatably missions they got hurt you could see he felt with you and cared.  
He cared not like the ordinary ones with words but with actions, he was the one taking over the turns in the middle of the night to have an eye on the hurt one.

And with his last breath taken he only cared for the ones he loved.  
He didn't need to use his mouth, all you needed to understand him was to open your eyes and see.  
He didn't ask for someone to care for his grave nor did he asked someone to cry over him.  
The one thing he wanted was the loved one to be happy and living their own live and if it is possible to take care of his beloved sister.

The last persons image came and Omi wished he never saw this face again – not before they meet face to face.

„_Hi! I'm Ken, nice to meet you!"_  
His first partner after the incident that should never repeat itself came again. Not only taking most of his team but the one he loved.

„_Come on Omi! You look absolutely fine!"_  
Whatever came up he was never the one to be pessimistic.  
He could make him believe in what he was doing, be it playing a girl to lure the bad ones or killing them.

„_Don't look back, Omi."_  
His words rang in his head for so many years.  
He thought he would forget when the time comes but there are things that reminded him of his very best friend.  
Time was over, but sometimes one can believe that there could have been more if there have been more left.

Omi's fall into this state didn't go unnoticed.  
Chris, Piper, Leo and Wyatt were shocked as the tears came and even more as Paige and Phoebe orbed in, shortly after the first tear fell.  
Although, she didn't think that Omi was in shape to recognize anything she froze the time for him.  
„What the hell are you two thinking? He could have seen!" Piper burst out.

„No he couldn't."

„What do you mean?" Piper didn't understand, and neither did the rest of them.

„He's to deep down, tied up in his feelings." Phoebe stepped closer to the young blonde.

„Something is very, very wrong here. It was one of the strongest things I ever felt and it was so painful. I thought I would die."

„Maybe these pictures hit something. He started to cry and fell into this state after he saw it."

Leo couldn't help it, but he felt the urge to help the boy. And that meant getting him out of this state as soon as possible. „What are we going to do now?"

„I'll orb Phoebe back to her office first. I don't think we can do anything to help him in this moment.  
And then I need to go back to magic school. If it is in any way possible: Don't call me until I say so."  
Before anyone could ask or complain she orbed out.

„I didn't know that would ended like this." Piper whispered. She felt guilty for this.

„Let's just unfreeze him and Chris will hopefully be able to help him with a little talk."

She nodded and flicked her hands. Only Chris' fast reaction stopped Omi's fall.

„That was close!"

„What happened? Something like this didn't occur before." Piper stared in shock.

„I don't think it was your fault mum. He just fainted because of that instable state. You heard Phoebe and that powerful feeling." Wyatt concluded._  
'And that's very, very, very weird.'_

Leo and Piper orbed back to the manor. Wyatt used one of his magic tricks to get the sofa bed to its destination. „Do you need anything else?"

„No. Thanks Wy."

„Last time I checked we were brothers." He smiled at his brother and pushed back his urge to talk to Chris.  
_'Just for the next 24hours.'_ Chris poked him lightly on the shoulder and send him back to the manor.

TBC...

* * *


End file.
